Celestia The Wolf
Celestia The Wolf (オオカミのセレスティア / Ōkami no seresutia), is an anthropomorphic mobian grey wolf that joins a group of Freedom Fighters that wants to stop Shadow Deimos, a villain whose wish is to be the most powerful villain that everyone fears. Celestia is a part of the now known Freedom Fighters that hails from Nocturne Forest, Northamer. This young wolf also joins the series called Scar Chronicles, which is currently being slowly processed by her creator, Celestia879. Appearance She is a juvenile mobian wolf that stands at 100 cm, and weighs at around 37kg. Celestia has lavender purple eyes, and white, cotton-like shapes that are in between her eyes and are pretty small, plus are not too symmetrical. Her fur is colored in a greyish blue color, except her tail, because it's strangely a different shade of the two colors. Her hair is a shade of dark grey that’s close to black, with dark blue strands of hair that outlines it. (Of her.. Tied up hair. Boy, am I so repetitive… Plus, she has a lot of hairstyles.) Celestia has a white muzzle, just like Tails. - Normal Attire: Celestia wears a simple, dark blue shirt, and she uses short leggings, in which reaches only till her knees. She also has like a vest, and a belt hanging almost loose to her right, so she can put her weapon there. Her shoes will be a kind of sports shoe, that has no straps, only laces. Plus, for some additions, she uses a white hair clip to pin her hair to the side, and a pair of gloves. ~ Ultimate / Ultima Form: Cirrus Celestia ~ Her attire will have a slight change, as she’ll get a silver battle armor instead of her regular clothes, and her shoes will become rocket boots. She’ll have some scars on her armor, and her tail will have some mist surrounding it, surrounds herself. Her attack and speed would be powered up, and she’ll have the ability to fly at any time. But sadly, only in this form. - Dark Form: Dark Celestia Every single part of her clothes will get ripped apart a bit, and have a slight change in them. Her body will be a darker lavender / blue, and will be surrounded in a dark aura. Her eyes will become scarlet, and grow a slightly insane habit on only attacking her enemies. - Sonic Riders, Winter, and Normal Olympic Games Attire: For the Olympics, her attire will still be the same, except her shirt and pants will have side linings to make it 'sporty'. In the winter games, her attire will become a winter themed one. Meaning that her clothes will become longer, and much warmer to wear, except in the ice skating part, there’s a costume for it. In riders, it will be like what she wears in the normal Olympics, but with the addition of the goggles. Personality She’s shy at first sight, but when you get to know her, she’ll be a loyal and protective friend. Celestia loves making new friends, but picks her friends wisely too. Sure, she’s seems friendly to everyone, but sometimes, she just isn’t. Although being shy, for a shy one, she’s very energetic in training, and has a strong willpower to charge her up. Celestia’s also kind-hearted, and at times, she’s clumsy. She makes mistakes when she’s usually planning a plan around her sleep time. (But if she’s really hyped up for the task…. Then, she’ll eventually wake up/stay awake, like how drinking coffee works.) The wolf herself is also a quiet type too, but she'll be quiet when she needs to, or feels like being quiet, either that, or she'll just walk away to somewhere peaceful, and release her thoughts freely. Although she’s clumsy, she's known by her friends to have an energetic and slightly cocky attitude when in a competition, or doing very hard tasks. This can end up effecting how it turns up to be, or the final result, twisting it to a 'we did it', or a 'we failed' situation. Oh, and she's known to have a competitive spirit, that motivates her to get the higher place. Celestia won't be a sore loser once she loses, but will say what she lacks of, after saying 'good game'. She never likes giving up, even though she fails. But she's bound to thinking of another plan anyways, and will keep trying, till she thinks that there's no hope left. Celestia also has a bad side, in which goes out of control, and unleashing all her anger on her opponents, mostly on her enemies. It can transform her into her Dark Form, in which she needs to extremely angry at something, and while transforming into her dark form, she'll have a dark aura surround her, and then, she’ll automatically transform into Dark Celestia (Dark Form). Biography: Every since she was little, after school days, and during weekends, Celestia had been watching her father fight, train, and battle, while using all the colorful techniques that he uses. She then had an increasing will to actually fight like her father. And so, when she was old enough, the female wolf would train everyday, from running, jumping, swinging, and dodging. Celestia knew that she had to be swift in attacking, especially dodging attacks from her opponents, and trained herself till the limit. So every single morning, she can be seen dashing here and there, trying to be faster than before, and much swifter. But soon, when other mobians saw her doing all those stuff, some laughed and asked her if she wanted to be like Sonic the Hedgehog, and that, it would be impossible if she could. The first few times they said it, she ignored it. But it soon started to make her annoyed and mad, because everyday she’ll hear them outside the fence that borders the training arena and the village. The young wolf trained even harder, but everyday became the same to her. But just one day, she accepted a challenge from one of the toughest village bullies around. And so, the battle started in the village arena, and everyone at the village watched. Although Celestia didn't pay any attention for the crowd, but there were three people who were really interested in what she could do. The three, was her father, her mother, and Knuckles the Echidna, who came to her father for a visit, since they were old pals. The three watched intently, as the battle started. The one who made the first move, was her opponent, in which he jumped up, and tried punching the young wolf, just she dodged it with ease. She then watched her opponent, and then she got it. Celestia knew that he was a power type, and that she was a speed type, so she had to out run him, and attack while doing so. That, was exactly what she did, making her the winner of the challenge. The three mobians in the crowd made their way towards her, and they all introduced Knuckles to Celestia. And that's how she joined the Freedom Fighters. She's currently a part of the Nocturne Forest Freedom Fighters, and is one team with Dusk The Wolf and Kaiira The Arctic Fox. - Relationships: Dusk The Wolf: ''' Celestia is considered as one of Dusk's closest friends, apart from Kaiira. For Dusk, Celestia is a tactical and great attacker, that does great comebacks at her enemies. But deep in this teen wolf's heart, he thinks that she's cute and pretty. (He likes her..) Although he doesn't show his true emotions, Dusk still knows and will always treasure that 'feeling' inside his heart. True, he can show a slight blush, but other than that, he hides them all. The two first got introduced by Knuckles, who found Keira in Nocturne Forest, and asked her to lead them to where the rest were. After those introductions, Celestia formed an almost instant bond with Kaiira and Dusk, plus she also considered them as her best friends. After spending a lot of time with each other, and even making a team together, they've grown an inseparable bond between them. '''Kaiira The Arctic Fox: After meeting up, and sharing things together, Celestia and Kaiira became inseparable best friends. The two share a sister like friendship, as well as a best friends friendship. They have fights at times, but they won't let each other sail away alone. Being the older one, Celestia is protective to Kaiira, but not until the over-protective level. When together, the two have a special attack that let's them combine their attacks on enemies. (Same goes for Celestia and Dusk too.) Weapon(s) and Item(s): (Duo-Bladed Sword) Raivar: This double-bladed sword is her ace weapon, but it’s just basically just a sword that’s named Raviar. Celestia was given this weapon by her father, and is entrusted with this weapon, to be used well in battles. Raviar’s handle is silver, but it has been wrapped around with a grey cloth, to protect it, so it won’t get damaged easily. The sharp edge is light blue, near to white, and has a medium-sized blade, making it lightweight. Celestia has been practicing with ‘Raviar’, as she calls it formally, and has gotten used to fighting with it. Fusion Shard: The Fusion Shards are shards that were created and given to the 'chosen one'. These shards can be found in forests, in any dimension and world, and will only glow if the chosen user touches it. When the chosen user has found a way how to carry it, (example: bracelet or headband) then it would show a certain sign or symbol engraved in it, making it activated, and ready to use. (The symbol that's engraved won't be repeated again.) When touched, it'll have a sign engraved on it to show that it belongs to an owner. It can't be activated by others unless the owner touches it. Once that specific owner touches it, the fusion shard will glow in any color, even mixed! It's said that the fusion shards came from outer space, or from underground caves. They're basically minerals that have mixed with a lot of energy that they take from the soil, but in outer space, they attract rocks, and suck the energy out. The fusion shard holds a lot of energy that can be used to power up anything the user likes, charge up attacks to the max, and even change into different forms by only using one shard that the user has. Once the mobian or person has found an empty fusion shard, and touches it, then it's owned by them to keep. But you cannot search for more and more, because you can only have one. You can search for more, but only if you're helping your friends have one, or find one for them. If you are holding a Fusion Shard for the first time, it will grant you a certain power, like a boost in something, or a power, where you can control fire, water, etc. Celestia found her Fusion Shard while exploring the insides of a cave, as it was shun on by light, making it glow a pure white color. She soon touched it, and it glowed in a lavender-white color, and it granted her a boost in her speed, Aurakinesis, and her focus. On the Fusion Shard, a golden wing drawing was engraved in the middle. Abilities: Aurakinesis: ''Out of seven color auras, which are: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet, Celestia only possesses some part of: Yellow, Green, Blue, and Indigo. Yellow is said to be for energy and willpower, green is for healing, blue's for intelligence, and indigo is said to be for mental communication. (Note that again, although these four color auras are possessed by Celestia, she only has a part of them each.)'' Link to her Aurakinesis info in Google Docs. (All info from Superpower Wiki.): https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xZrZ0wtQBTBKxEI_8-0JR-wbR1I2sgM1yRrzb9qyBJg/edit?usp=sharing (Although Aurakinesis came in a little bit too OP there... I'll decrease the amount of moves she can do with this ability.) Super Speed: ''Celestia has achieved this while training in the training arena, as she was getting swifter each day. If she combines this running speed with her electric type aurakinesis, and charge up herself, she may go at light speed. But sadly, that's scarce for her to do so, since she won't be able to control where she's going, and that may lead to an accident.'' High Jump: Tell you what, she learned this one when training. Celestia then achieved it by training to jump normally, to jump on tree branches and wide pole tops. It came to use when dodging other mobian's attacks, especially to higher her chance in dodging attacks that come in really fast. Skills: * Using her sword: Celestia is used to using Raviar(her sword's name) in countless battles. Raviar was given to her by her father, and he made it light, and medium-sized, so that she could carry it. She usually uses Raviar in battle to either sharpen some spin dashes and homing attacks on her enemies, or to deal some more damage than usual. * Warping: ''Do I have to explain this? XD Okay, so here, the user will take out his or her Fusion Shard, hold it, and then, they'll say for them to warp to any place they want. (The magic words would be basically anything you want to say, but the users usually shout it out like this: "Fusion Shard!! (State an action.)!!") But if the Fusion Shard has a crack in it, because it's maybe caused by someone blasting a powerful attack, then that... May cause problems in everything that you do with the Fusion Shard. An example is, you'll warp into the wrong spot, cause you a decrease in your stats, drains your power and energy for the Fusion Shard's energy to return back to normal. Or, become a Cursed Shard. (This 'Cursed Shard', is just the darkened version of the Fusion Shard, and can be only controlled by the Villains. If the hero has this, then it will cause a huge disadvantage at the hero.) Moveset: - Basic Moves: '''Fusion Shard Warp: '''This move can only be used when the user has their own Fusion Shard. First, the user holds/touches their Fusion Shard, and shouts, "Fusion Shard!! Warp to (place)!!" Then, they'll warp towards their destination. The only time it'll not work, is because either it's broken, cracked, or possessed by dark magic. '''Spin Dash: '''The user curls up into a ball, and then spins rapidly to gain speed. This can be done by mostly hedgehogs, but a lot others can do it as well. '''Homing Attack: '''First step, do a spin dash, and gain enough speed. Second, jump while in the form of a ball, and choose the target that you want to attack. Then home on, or focus only on the chosen target. Lastly, you dash in the air at a good amount of speed to attack that target. And... Done!! :3 '''Sharpened Spin Dash: The user curls up into a ball, while their sword, knife, or any sharp objects is sticking out, far away from the body. Then, they'll spin rapidly to gain speed, as the sharp object will help deal more damage. - Advanced Moves: '~ Using Aurakinesis: ''- Type/Color:'' * Yellow: - Fire Generator: Celestia channels her yellow aura into her arms, and creating it as fire in her hands. Then, after she makes a certain amount of fire, she throws it at the enemy. - Blast Beam: The user will project their aura in the form of a beam with their hands, so that they can control it to move where ever they want it to go. And this attack will end with a big blast, sending the target flying at a certain range, depending on where they were standing. * Green: - Heal: Using a part of their aura, the user is able to heal their ally's health. * Blue: - Light Enhance: User creates a ball of light energy, and the user will send the ball of light at an ally, which powers up the chosen ally. - Lightning Shot: The user creates a ball of lightning energy and shoots it to a random enemy. * Indigo: - Telepath Call: Celestia will close her eyes, focus real hard, and then, after she accomplishes that, she'll be able to communicate to anyone she wants by telepathy. If she loses focus, the call will end. Weaknesses * First of all, she's absolutely scared of being alone in a pitch black, eerie situation. It's because she can hallucinate that something is there, making her scared, and wanting to curl up into a ball and sleep. In a battle, Celestia will be at a huge disadvantage in this type of situation, because she'll lose her guard and get scared easily. * She depends on her concentration too much. Celestia's advanced moves are mostly done by focusing, which means that if she doesn't focus, she might miss. Like Silver The Hedgehog, if she uses too much concentration, and in the process, she stresses her mind out... She's then going to faint for a limited time, depending on how much focus she used. * Celestia gets caught off-guard sometimes, letting her enemies have a chance to attack her. At this time, she can usually tank up that damage, but if she isn't lucky, the damage might be fatal. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Celestia's Characters Category:Females Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Sword Users Category:Wolves